Be Our Light
by Secterscope
Summary: Haou's time has finally come, but why is Jaden still here? Haou's plans to take over Darkworld don't go so well, and what's this about a prophecy? Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue andor Chapter 1: It Begins

Hello there! This story will be based on the **English Version**, just so you all know. This first bit might be confusing because of me trying to differentiate Jaden from Haou. I have_ italicized_ some he's and him's, in which case **I'm referring to Haou**. Hopefully you guys won't get too lost. Dx

Sum: Haou's time has finally come, but why is Jaden still here? Haou's plans to take over Darkworld don't go so well, and what's this about a prophecy?

* * *

**(Near the middle of season one)**

The darkness is a powerful thing, but it's still not as powerful as the will or heart. But when you take away these things, he knew it would be easy. All these years of watching time move on, all these years of non existence, all the pain and suffering would be worth it in the end.

He paced in the darkness that was his home, only lit by white mirrors that floated wherever they pleased. Oh, how he hated those mirrors. They showed him all of his mistakes, his silly mistakes that he had no control over.

He growled, the noise echoing ominously through the black void. He was nothing to him, but still, he was a part of him. Why was the weaker in control? It made no sense to him. As if on cue, the mirrors flashed, showing him the past duels.

He looked into the closest one with a bored expression, the light of the mirror not reaching his eyes. Ahh, it was the entrance exam. He saw him bent over, shaking as if crying, but he knew that the weaker was laughing. Sure enough, his face appeared, happy and heaving with laughter. The sight made him sick.

But now he knew why it was so hard to take over. The weaker had no will or motivation. Sure, he defended his rights, but that wasn't will. And he shunned away from his heart too many times, so it wasn't that either. Just the mentioning of love made the weaker recoil, unless that love was directed toward dueling.

But that wasn't love. He blinked, looking around his nothingness that was home. He had a third enemy he hadn't accounted for. Spirit….his weaker had a strong fighting spirit that couldn't be won over so easily.

This was an unexpected twist in his plot. But that didn't matter. Nothing his weaker had would matter in the end. This just meant more waiting, more plotting for the perfect time to reveal himself. And when that time came, it would be Jaden's turn to suffer.

* * *

**(season three, episode 136)**

The darkness seemed even darker today, if that was even possible. Wait, was it even a 'today'? Time didn't exist within his realm, after all nothing truly did. That's why he based his sequence of being –or not being- upon the set days outside his realm, inside Jaden's realm. Oh, great, he was over thinking again. This place was going to drive him absolutely nuts. Well, it was better to be surrounded in darkness than to watch the accursed mirrors show him the life he could never live.

Time had indeed passed since he had last plotted to make himself known. So much in fact that he grown tired of the subject and had taken to lounging around the darkness, his non being numb with absolute boredom. Soooooooo bored….." he moaned to himself. It was official; his non existence really sucked.

Wait…is that…a light? He pulled himself together and walked over to the light. He had never seen such a thing before; it was glowing like a star, flashing all sorts of colors into his world. The light took in the darkness…

"…"

"……….."

Was he….dueling? What was this dark place? What on earth were all these monsters doing here? Flashes swarmed in his head, and soon his was caught up within the instant.

"I used to duel for fun, but now I'm dueling to avenge what you did to my best friends."

The ache in his weaker's voice…it was like nothing he had ever heard before. And…it made him angry. They were both angry, and for the first time, their spirit was in sync.

"It's payback time." He said as the world flooded his senses. This time, he wasn't just looking through a mirror window. He was here. He was in control. And he was mad as heck. No one dares to torment his weaker half like this! NO ONE!...but him, of course.

So he dueled. He was dueling with every ounce of anger he possessed. He was going to make Jaden's quest for avenge come to pass. "Send him to the stars!" he yelled, commanding that Neos finish the duel that had hurt Jaden so much.

The mad king laughed as his fell to his defeat. "You may have won, but think about all that you've lost. You have nothing to show for it but anger…and pain. They will be your new friends."

"Shut your mouth. You lost!" _He_ sneered.

"Now tell me what you did with Jesse!"

He shouldn't have been so surprised that Jaden still had a little bit of control.

"You won't like what you hear."

"Tell me!"

"He's up there, in the stars with your four friends. You'll never see him…again."

The sudden and drastic wave of depression that swept over Jaden only made _him_ even more ticked off.

"Liar! Tell the truth! No more playing!" he shouted for Jaden's sake, a war going on inside of him. However, the mad king just laughed as his shattered into stardust and floated upwards into the stars.

There were no words to describe how angry this made the dark spirit. He was panting heavily when the sound of his name helped Jaden gain control again. But _he_ was still there, watching and fuming.

"Syrus? I was afraid that they…oh man….I'm so glad, that you're ok."

What….what was this? More suffering? What was causing Jaden to suffer even more!? He managed to calm his anger to catch up with the times again.

"Well he's gone! Just like everyone else!" Syrus turned and ran. Jim took off to follow Syrus.

"Looks like you're on your own." Axel informed before going after them.

"My own…?" Jaden asked out loud, the feeling of hurt and despair raging torment within his being caused him to fall to his knees. "Why is this happening to me? I was just…trying to make things right. And I…" He put a hand over his face, trying to hide from the pain. "I ended up making things wrong for everyone! Why!?"

He was calling out to anyone who would listen now, anyone who would care for what he had to say, unaware of _his_ presence.

"Why did this all happen!?" He then let out a growl of both pain and frustration. "How am I ever going to make things right again?!"

The desperation tugged at _his_ being, yes, being…how strange, he was finally existing. And after all these years of hating Jaden...the wind blew, and caused a blank card to fly up to them. _He_ recognized it instantly.

"Is that the…the card?" Jaden asked, not a quick as him. Then the unexpected happened.

_He_ was back home, surrounded by the mirrors. However, Jaden was still there, holding the card. _'It is..It's the Super Polymerization card that Brron was trying to summon. How could he take my friends away from me, all for a card?'_

He looked up, and saw Jaden, and had noticed that his mouth wasn't moving. He was hearing his thoughts.

_'And now my best friend won't even talk to me anymore…'_

"Jaden." He tried to talk to him. Perhaps here, Jaden could hear him. He was therefore pleased when Jaden made a "Huh?" and turned around to see who had spoken to him. An idea sprouted within the dark spirit.

"I want you to be who you were meant to be; a great warrior, but for that, you need power.

"Power? But how do I…get that?" It occurred to him that Jaden didn't really care for power, and that he was too emotionally conflicted to realize what was truly going on, but it didn't really matter.

"That card, Super Polymerization. To unlock it's secrets, defeat those who oppose you, and absorb their duel energy that's released."

"Hold up, just who are you?" Jaden asked as he started to come back to his senses.

"The one who rules this world; The Supreme King." Or at least, he was going to be.

Jaden let out a gasp of shock and fear.

"But please, just call me Haou." He smirked as he once again gained control.

* * *

AND that's it for chapter one! Though really it was more of a prologue. Meh, but it works. Haou will be going in and out of character, but regardless, he'll still be somewhat of a jerkface.

Haou: I am NOT a somewhat jerkface!

Me:...your right. You're a HUGE jerkface!

Haou: *growls*

Jaden: *sweat drops*

Anyways, time to work on chapter two! *runs off*


	2. The Cave

Now we finally get into more of a story! Woot! Which reminds me, I forgot to put up a disclaimer. Really though, who is idiotic enough to think I own anything besides the plot?

Haou: You never know. Maybe there's some hobo out there who's only goal in life is to make people suffer because they forget disclaimers.

Me: O_O Scary!

Jaden: Anways, Sesco owns NOTHING but the plot.

Me: Darn Tootin'.

* * *

Haou smirked as he looked around the arena, which was thankfully still full of monsters and fiends. "Now, why don't you take me to your king?" he asked calmly to the nearest one to him.

The being looked at him, not phased it seemed by the tone in which he had asked the question, or rather, commanded. "I do not take orders from you." It spoke gruffly. Haou also sized the fiend up, taking in every single detail he could in a single glance.

The fiend was just that: a fiend. He wore a brown-green cape over his purple and golden armor (the cape was red on the inside), and he had several dull silver horns the made him look demonic. Hidden inside the cape, though not hidden very well cause Haou was able to see it, was a long sliver blade with a golden handle which had a single claw protruding from its hilt.

'Archfiend Soldier' Haou thought as he compared the fiend in front of him to the card. 'An expert at battle who belongs to a crack diabolical unit. He's famous because he always gets the job done.'

Haou knew that this fiend was stronger than he looked, but that wouldn't matter. "Take me to your leader." He demanded. Something inside of him stirred, and he felt it trying to laugh for some odd reason. Wait, J…Jaden? Haou narrowed his eyes, concentrating on the fiend's reply.

"You sent him to the stars."

"So, take me to your new leader then, insolent fool!" Haou snapped, taking a step forward. A bunch of the other monsters gasped and backed away, but the soldier held his ground.

"We have no other leader now than that of the Supreme King, and I'll be sent to the stars before I let you see him!"

'_Wait…so you lied to me!'_ What the…ok, that was definitely Jaden. But how in the name of duel monsters was he still here!? _'Well, that's a load off my chest. I thought you were some evil bad power hungry bad guy trying to take over the wor-' _"Shut up!" Haou snapped, silencing Jaden and telling off the fiend at the same time. He'd have to deal with Jaden later.

"I will see you leader, and I will take them down!" Haou sneered.

This was probably the worst thing he could have possibly said. Enraged by the threat to their king and inspired by the Archfiend Soldier's courage, the other fiends swarmed in around Haou, trapping him in on all sides. _'This…is not good.'_ Jaden's thoughts interrupted into his head again. 'No duh, Sherlock.' Haou thought back as he took on a defensive position, holding his duel disk out in front of him. "You think you all can take me on?!"

Laughter erupted among the fiends. "There's no need to duel when we outnumber you so!" one of them shrieked. "Take him down!" "Avenge or Mad King!" "Get him!" "Yeah!"

…So that was why one could find Haou running out of the prison like a mad man, being chased by about fifty or so fiends. He ran along a cliffside ledge, occasionally playing a monster card in order to delay the fiends as he tried to get away._ 'Hey, look up at the sky!' _The thought was not his, so he could only assume that it was Jaden yet again. Haou cast a glimpse upward, and realized at once what Jaden wanted him to see. The comet that lit this dark land would be going over the horizon soon, and by then the fiends would cease to chase them. Through Jaden's memories, Haou remembered what Freed had told them. 'You must wait for the light of the comet to fade; they don't patrol without it.'

Darkworld or not, this place was still a world, still an 'Earth'. That means that it turned, and therefore had its own days as well. "Just a little bit longer…" Haou grunted as he ran into a large gap inside the Cliffside. Maybe hiding here would be for the best…for now…

"Come out! We know you're in there!"

…Or not. Darn it!

Haou looked out the crack to see that he was once again cornered. 'Now what!?' he thought furiously.

'…_You need power.'_

Haou blinked. Why did those words sound familiar to him?

"Power? But how do I…get that?" he whispered, and then it dawned on him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the blank card, holding it firmly between his fingers before slipping out of the slit into the mass of fiends.

"Super Polymerization! Accept my offering! Devour these fiends and unlock your true power!" he shouted, holding the blank card up in the air. The fiends gasped as a wicked bright light engulfed the card, and began to spread, concealing them all into their demise.

It only lasted about five seconds. It was a blur, really. There was the sound of screams, and then, simply nothing, nothing but glowing particles of light.

Haou stood there, looking down at the now fully developed card. Something inside him shuddered.

'_That…that was horrible!' _

"It was your idea, dimwit."

'_But I didn't think it would be like that!' _Jaden protested.

Haou grimaced as he could feel Jaden's shock and fear wash over him. "Calm down, will you? Did you forget that they were trying to send us to the stars? They had this coming to them. They're gone now, and we're safe. "

The light of the comet finally disappeared over the mountains, leaving the land in complete darkness.

'_Um, Haou…'_

"What?"

'_Maybe we should hang out in the crack until the comet comes back…I mean….well…I really don't want to fall off the cliff and stuffs….ouch…?'_

Haou growled. Jaden had a point there. Not even he could see very well in the dark. Haou made his way back to the rift inside the cliff and pushed his way into it. But now that it was completely dark, he noticed something…off. 'Is there something…glowing?' he wondered.

'_Let's go see what it is!'_ Jaden decided.

Haou really didn't have a choice in the matter. If it was something dangerous, he'd rather find out about it now than later. He worked his way farther into the crevice in the cliff, almost getting stuck every once in a while.

The farther he got, however, the roomier the fracture seemed to get. And he wasn't the only one who noticed.

'_Is it just me, or are we not squished anymore?'_

Haou refused to grace that with an answer, however true it was. Before he realized it, Haou had come out into a domed cavern about the size of high school gym. He was able to tell the size because the glowing they had seen was being emanated off of strange looking shrooms that grew in spots around the cave.

"Is this some sort of pattern?" Haou asked, hearing his voice echo slightly. He walked toward the mushrooms, trying to figure out what their significance was. Why were they here?

That was when he stepped between two of them, and all chaos broke loose.

The pain was indescribable. He had been taking a step forward, but some invisible force was pushing him back while at the same time, 'not' pushing him back. It was shredding him from the inside out, and Jaden's yells inside his head were doing nothing to ease the pain.

"One is Light at heart."

"The other pure Dark."

"We've been looking so long for a light."

"One that shines this bright."

"Then what to do of the Dark?"

"We'll rip apart."

* * *

Yep, that's my poem! I made it up! Yup....I love poetry. You'll probably be getting another earfull of sickening rhymes in the next chap too. *coughs* So, anyways...off to formulate chapter three!


	3. The Elvin Fairy Ring

**And now for the third instalment of "Be Our Light"!**

**Jaden: So...Haou, it's your turn.**

**Haou: Sesco owns NOTHING!!!! And I'll send all to the stars who say otherwise! MWHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Me: 0_0 Getting a bit evil there, eh, Haou?**

**Haou: I hate ryhming elves...**

**Jaden: Me thinks he has a headache.**

**Haou: *growls***

**Me: *cough* So, anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Searing pain greeted him when he regained consciousness. His whole body felt numb, and it took him a while to adjust to the lighting. Where was he again? Oh yeah, in that carve with the shrooms….wait a minute!

Haou sat up violently from the moss covered cave floor, eyes having fully adjusted to the glow in the darkness. "What was that!?" he breathed, remembering what had happened when all he did was try to walk between the mushrooms.

"That's what I want to know!"

Haou blinked, and turned to the voice only to gaze into a very, very familiar pair of chocolate brown eyes. But how in the!?

"All will be clear."

"For your fate is very near"

Haou blinked, and looked around for the sound of the two voices. "And who the bloody heck are you?" he growled. He stood up, and made to grab Jaden to help him up too, but hissed in pain as his hand hit an invisible barrier. It was only then that Haou noticed that Jaden was sitting inside the circle of shrooms.

"Are you ok, Haou?" Jaden asked, standing up also and trying to reach for him, but his hand hit the same force field, though it didn't hurt him like it had Haou.

"What is this!?" Haou snarled to the voices, furious that he couldn't get to Jaden.

"We must protect our Light."

"From the evil forces of Night."

Jaden blinked. "What, are you two sisters to the paradox brothers or something? Why do you keep rhyming? And why can't I get out of this circle!?"

Haou blinked. Circle? Indeed, it was. And that explained something. "Magic. Is it Fairy or Elvin?" he growled, looking for the sources of the voices again.

"This Fairy ring"

"The Elvin's did bring."

"So we may sing"

"To our new king!"

Haou only growled more. "Give Jaden back!" he snarled. This was all wrong. He was supposed to be with Jaden. He was a part of Jaden. So how the Harpies Feather Duster did he have his own body!? This was all wrong!

Jaden was also looking for the source of the voices. "Who are you?" he asked curiously, a hand still resting on the barrier.

"Young one born of light."

"We've freed you from your spite."

"So you may conquer this never ending night."

"And shine upon all so bright."

Jaden furrowed his brow, confused. "Can you say that again…more clearly….without rhyming?"

"Kay, fine. Geez, he's taking all the fun out of it, sis."

Two lights appeared above the cavern, a blue glow illuminating brighter and bright until they took on solid forms.

"Gemini Elves!" Haou hissed in recognition, anger tainting his voice. "Why have you taken Jaden from me!?"

The blonde one looked at him, dislike evident in her eyes. "Because you are a dark spirit and all we need is a spirit of light."

"And why do you need a light spirit?" Jaden asked, not trusting them one bit.

The red-head approached him, smirking slightly. "Well, you see, this world is that of darkness. For so long now, we've been waiting for a strong light spirit, or as to say, a good fighting spirit that can be absorbed into the stars!"

"W-What!?" Haou growled.

"You see, we call it 'getting sent to the stars' because every time a soul is lost, a new star appears in the sky." The blonde informed Haou, moving to stand beside her sister, and thus cornering Jaden between the invisible barrier and them.

"The light from the star shines as bright as the spirit of the sacrifice." The red-head's smirk became somewhat sinister. "And with a light like Jaden's we won't have to be forced to live in darkness anymore!"

"We'll receive our new sun!" The blonde cheered.

"Jaden, get away from them!" Haou snarled, lunging at the force field only to be burned by it again. However, the action seemed to wake Jay from his trance. The boy spazed, and acted like he was going to pounce on one of the Gemini sisters, and said sister backed away enough for him to get out of his cornered state.

"That's it Jaden." Haou urged on, trying in vain to find a way into the fairy ring. Now that he knew what it was, the shrooms seemed to be more threatening to him….wait a minute! He pressed his foot against the fungi and tried pushing down on it. It…it almost worked. _'Jaden!'_ Haou thought_. 'Maybe if you step on the other side of it, we could smash the circle!' _

Haou was about to open his mouth and inform Jaden of this newfound plan, but the oddest thing happened.

Jaden was in the process of running around, trying to keep distance between him and the elves that were doing a really bad job at trying to catch the speedy slifer, and he just so happened to run right over to Haou and stomped hard on the mushroom. The fungus crumpled at once.

Jaden looked up, and the made eye contact. He knew. Somehow Jaden had known what he was thinking. Haou looked at the chocolate brown eyes and nodded slowly. And together they simultaneously, like a mirror, ran around the circle smashing the remaining mushrooms one at a time.

"No! Stop that! Light, you'll let the Darkness in!" The red-head yelled in despair as she and her sister gave up chase on Jaden in attempts to protect the remaining mushrooms.

"Light, if you destroy the ring, you'll both be cursed!" the blonde shrieked.

It was the last mushroom, and all Jaden had to do was stomp it. But he hesitated. "Wha…What do you mean?"

"If you leave this ring, you will be marked. Everyone will know that you are to be our sun, and they will all try to send you to the stars!" the red-head informed.

"And if you leave this ring, your dark half won't be destroyed! That fiend will be granted with its own body! Do you really want to give Darkworld one more reason to be 'Dark'world!?" The blonde wailed, tears streaming from her eyes.

Jaden, however, felt no pity for her. "Haou is not a fiend! He helped me! And there's no way I'm going to let you send one more of my friends to the stars!" And with that, he stomped hard on the mushroom, breaking the ring and the barrier.

The glow dissipated, and with it, so did the Gemini Elves. Apparently the reason they had been so lame was because they weren't really themselves; just a magically induced memory casted to carry out a deed. But now everything was gone, and all that was left was darkness.

* * *

**Sooooo...yeah. The next few chapters will eventurally stabilize just 'what' Jaden and Haou's thoughts about each other. Right now it feels like they're acting on impulse, which they 'are' kinda. **

**Haou: Do you mind 'not' talking about us like we're not here?**

**Me: ^^" Hehe**


End file.
